


Scarlet Physics

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Based on a "terrible headcanon" by imagine-mcu on Tumblr"the scarlet witch spends about 6% of her concentration using her powers to keep her long hair out of her face at any given moment"





	Scarlet Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 21, 2018, and revised on July 28th, 2019

You are sitting in bed watching old recordings of your partner Wanda kicking ass and saving the day. It took you years of knowing about her, and then loving her when you notice something: No matter what, her hair stays out of her face, even when the laws of physics dictate that her hair should blow in her face. **  
**

She joined you in bed with two cups of hot cocoa and then shifted herself over to you resting her head in the crook of your neck. She handed you your cup as she asked, “What are you watching?”

“You.” You smile as you kissed the top of her head. Wanda made a ‘d’aww’ sound, and she took a sip of her creamy chocolate drink.

You ask her why the laws of physics do not apply to her or her hair. She came up with the most obvious response possible, “Oh, I use my powers to keep it out of my face every time it’s windy,” You nod slowly in acknowledgement. “Best part is I can wear lip gloss without ever having to worry about my hair sticking to it.”

You kept nodding, but freeze when your mind is taken to… Other times when her hair is out of her face when it shouldn’t be. “Wanda?” You ask.

“Yes, love?” She replied, her sweet voice chimed.

“Can I ask you something?”

She sighed, sitting up from your shoulder. “Yes, I use my powers to keep my hair out of my face when we have sex.” She said casually. You chuckled at her response.

“Do you have mind reading powers that I don’t know about?”

“Nah, I just figured you would ask that.”

You wrapped your arm around her neck and kissed her head. “I have I told you I Ioved you?”

“Not since dinner.”  
  
“Well, I do love you.” She kissed your cheek and rested her head back into your neck. You both stayed that way for a bit before you brought up to her. “You know, I would really love to see your hair in your face sometimes when we,” you put your arm around her waist and intertwined your fingers together. “Exercise together.”

She looked up at you and smiled with a raised brow. “Really, now?”


End file.
